There are available archery bow balancing devices that are secured to archery bows to extend forwardly therefrom. Such balancing devices generally comprise washers or rings that are added to or taken from a rod to balance the bow in the archer's hand. However, such washers are of such size and weight as to render it virtually impossible to balance the bow with any degree of precision.
I have found it extremely advantageous when shooting an archery bow, to hold the bow loosely in one hand, cradled in the Vee between the thumb and fingers, to minimize the torque or twist as the bow string is pulled back. In this way, even if the pull of the string is at a slight angle, the Vee of the archer's hand will function as a fulcrum to allow the bow to pivot and accommodate any twist on the bow string, thereby enabling the archer to achieve greater accuracy. However, with a conventional bow, such a loose grip is not feasible. The shock or recoil of the bow when the string is released causes the bow to jump from the hand and greatly and adversely affect the accuracy of the shot. Consequently, with a conventional archery bow, the archer must grip the bow firmly in his hand or wear some sort of support device to hold the bow.
Finlay U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,612 shows a stabilizer for an archery bow wherein a series of weights are placed on a rod, which is attached to the bow by a flexible coupling that absorbs the shock and vibration when the arrow is released. In Jeffrey U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,441 a weight is secured onto the end of a long rod which, in turn, is attached to the bow by a resilient coupling to absorb vibrations.